It's been so long
by CheatCoded
Summary: Natsu sneaks off with Gildarts on a century quest leaving the guild behind hurting lots of people but not as much as a certain re-equip mage heart broken not knowing when he'll return or if he even will and when he does come back what will of happened during the time he was gone. Follow on as we see what happens after he returns
1. Natsu's return

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail it is rightfully owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy my fairy tail fanfic it took me a while to think of and also sorry if my grammar is bad it can be a pain in the ass sometimes to check over my work because I normally can only write at night with that said enjoy.**

 **Chapter one-1**

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia, everything was quiet, maybe a bit too quiet. The once bustling guild was silent, it's been 10 years since a certain pink-haired dragon slayer had left them. When he left he didn't leave a note or anything to tell them that he was gone or where he'd went, inside the guild, the atmosphere was depressing everyone sat in silence remembering all the memories they had with the energetic dragon slayer, whilst others were moping around or even crying. In the far corner of the guild a red hair re-equip Mage by the name of Erza Scarlet sat silently sobbing to herself, she was hurt the most out of everyone she was close to Natsu, ever since he saved her in the tower of heaven she had grown quite fond of him but them he just leaves without a word, leaving her heartbroken and depressed. Every day she would just walk into the guild and sit in the far corner silently crying. Some people just watched her or didn't pay attention to her whilst others tried encouraging her to do a quest or something, but she'd just shake her head. Suddenly alarms started to go off. In the corner Erza whispered to herself "A Gildarts shift, he's back," she bolted out of the guild once the shaking had stopped, at the end of the trench like street stood to figures in hoods one tall and slumped whilst the other was slightly shorter they were a good 20 feet away and she could feel the magic power emanating from them. Once they arrived at the guild Erza could tell who they were it was Natsu and Gildarts. Erza broke down crying, he was finally back after 10 years Natsu was finally back. Once everyone in the guild calmed down they rushed outside to see what was going on and once they made it outside some almost passed out whilst others just jumped at the two wizards that arrived, suddenly a cry of pain came from the middle of the pile and everyone jumped off and once they realised who it was they were shocked at what they saw, Natsu's arm was gone with a massive scar left where it used to be, instantly everyone grabbed Natsu and took him to a hospital.

Once there an assistant took Natsu straight to a room and got him rested.  
Some people were scared wondering what happened to him during the time he was gone. Gildarts stood up and explained what happened.

 **Flashback start:**

Giant explosions went off in the distance, screaming could be heard, Natsu ran off towards the sound. "Hold on you idiot, don't just run off," Gildarts shouted. But Natsu was already too far away to notice him calling. Once Natsu had reached where the noise was coming from, in front of him stood a giant stone-like creature, 4 times the size of any of the buildings destroying everything it saw. As he walked forward he noticed the streets were coated in crimson red from all the people that were killed, he turned his head to the golem-like beast and charged at it. He swung a **fire dragons iron fist** at it but as his fist neared the golem caught it twisting it so hard that it ripped off his body. He later on the ground screaming in pain a litre of blood spilt on the ground painting it red, he thought he was going to die it was the end for him but something snapped the pain disappeared and everything went black.

Gildarts watched in the distance terrified at what he was seeing Natsu was just lead in pain but now he was stood up laughing, he watched on as he saw gold and violet flame engulf Natsu everything around got blown back by the sheer force of the power. "What the hell is this?!" Gildarts questioned as he just stared in horror. Next thing he heard shocked him. **"Dragon protectors secret art: fire king dragons revolt!"** Natsu shouted suddenly dragons made from different coloured flames surrounded the creature, Natsu struck first then one by one the dragon struck it till nothing was left was dust. Natsu then fell to the floor unconscious.

 **Flashback end**

Everyone stared in shock, horror and amazement at what happened during their journey as everyone talked Erza ran into Natsu's room and watched him as he led resting. "You idiot why'd you have to be so reckless," As she sat next to him she planted a light kiss on his forehead "At least your home now," After she said that she fell to sleep next to him.

 **Well, that was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it and with that said Peace.**


	2. ummm, that was akward

I don't need to repeat myself but I do not own fairy tail.

I'll mention stuff at the bottom so you'll see anything I find important there with that said let us get into the story

Chapter two-2

It's been 6 days since Natsu came back and was put into the hospital. During that time he hasn't waked up, people have been worried because, he could normally just take a beating then rest for an hour or two and be fine but this time it's taking longer for him to even wake up, they even got Wendy to try but that didn't even help. Wendy came in one more time to try again but, nothing it seemed like he would ever wake up. During the whole time, Natsu been in the hospital Erza sat by is side watching him, her appearance was miserable; her hair messy and wild, heavy bags sat under her eyes from being sleep deprived and she her skin pale, she hadn't gone outside ever since Natsu had been brought to the hospital.

Night was falling across the town, all the lights began to glow a dim orange colour as if a flame was being ignited, in a small hospital was two mages one unconscious whilst the other just stared. A light cough could be heard from the pink-haired Mage but it wasn't loud enough for the other to hear, next came a louder cough, the red-haired Mage thought she was hearing things.

"Is Natsu finally waking up?" She thought.

As she watched him she looked up to his eyes and was shocked at what she saw, Natsu began to slowly open his eyes covering them because of the light of a dwindling candle. He stared at Erza with a small grin.

"Morning, how long have I been out for?" He questioned.

Erza almost broke down in tears because he was finally awake, after a week he was finally awake. She answered his question and the look on his face was hysterical.

"A whole week!" He exclaimed.

"Yes a whole week, what do you expect from losing an arm the the wound re-opening," She said whilst holding the ridge of her nose.

"What did you expect, two days!".

"Noooo, one," he whispered a bit too loudly.

At hearing this Erza was pissed she stomped over to him but on the way tripped. It happened in slow motion as she fell towards him, her lips interlocked with his but it was only for a split second but it was enough to turn their faces redder than her hair.

Here's an image for if you don't know what she looks like.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit she's gonna kill me!" Natsu thought to himself

But nothing happened she just stood there and stared off into nowhere.

"Earth to Erza, is anyone in there?" Natsu waved his arm in front of her.

She snapped out of her trance and started apologising.

"It's ok, it was only an accident there is no need to worry" he dismissed even though deep in his mind he wished it wasn't.

After that, they just sat in silence until Natsu actually got a good look at her and noticed how ragged she looked. He gave a concerned look.

"What happened to you, you look like ya got hit by a train?" He asked. He got no response then he used his brain for once and realised that she hasn't rested since he got back. "You should get some rest Erza," he said softly only loud enough for her to hear, even though they were alone.

"Not until your better and the doctors give you a new arm!" She retorted.

At this point, Natsu was getting a bit annoyed so he decided to use a new spell he learned on his journey with Gildarts. Angels blessing: sleep and he used another one, Angels blessing: rejuvenate. Erza looked better and in his opinion more beautiful. Seconds after he used the spell he fell asleep as well.

Well, that's chapter two done I've tried improving the grammar but hey no ones perfect so it's still gonna suck a bit, but with that said peace.


	3. Back in Business

Chapter three-3

It was finally the day that Natsu was getting his new arm. Let's just say that it's going to hurt, a lot. He was sat in the operating room, next to him he saw two doctors one tall and stocky, whilst the other was a bit smaller and held a robotic looking arm.

"Mr Dragneel are you ready for this operation, it will hurt quite a lot" The smaller man said with a concerned expression.

"I'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?" Natsu said with a slight chuckle.

The doctors sighed and began the operation. Natsu was led on a bed with the new arm next to the place where his used to be. Slowly the surgery began, one of them used magic to numb the wound and then waited a few seconds to reopen it. As this happened, blood began to rush out of the wound, quickly they began to Aligned the arm and the wires to the nerves and wound. Next was the hard part connecting the nerves so that his magic could still be used. Sparks flew around as each wire connected to a separate nerve. At this point Natsu was in tears, the pain was to much to handle, it turned out that he was immune to the numbing magic. The last few hours were painful as he was adjusting to the new arm.

 **The next day:**

Natsu was led in his hospital bed, until he heard a knock on the door. After that Erza came bursting in and ran towards Natsu.

"Your better now, and you have your arm!" She cried as she leapt on to him.

Holding in pain, Natsu replied with " Yeah I am, but it hurts more than when I lost it,"

At this Erza just sighed as she watched him become agitated with his new arm. Before anything else could happen most of fairy tail burst into the room. All of them were either cheering or just excited that he able to leave. (I know it takes a while for people to recover but come on it's Natsu) Before Natsu could say a word he was dragged to the guild. Once they arrived he was flooded with question, at which he happily replied. The night was full with cheers. (And a lot of drinking) As people began to leave there only remained to people, Natsu and Erza. They awkwardly sat in silence until Erza spoke up.

It's been a hectic day hasn't it, everyone asking question and laughing and now it's just us," she said quietly

Natsu turned to her and chuckle "Yeah it has, I mean it's probably been a while since it was like this,"

They just stared at each other until they spoke in unison "I have something to tell you!" At this they blushed, Natsu being kind let her speak first.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time but ... I love you, ever since you left the guild I. Began to realise just how much I love, from your goofy grin to your unparalleled bravery, everything about you makes my heart beat faster than usual I-I just can't imagine living life without you. She finished. While her face was redder than her hair.

Natsu's responded in the only way he knew. He walked up to her and leaned forward with his lips slightly opened, Erza began to lean in as well and close her eyes... **'BANG'**

 _ **Ha were you expecting a mushy ending well sorry to say but wrong and I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger but before I get shot. Peace!**_


End file.
